


Saved from the Grave

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #625: Snape and Wizarding Families: The Dumbledores.</p>
<p><b>Warning(s):</b> Mild angst, Snapely stubbornness. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Saved from the Grave

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #625: Snape and Wizarding Families: The Dumbledores.
> 
> **Warning(s):** Mild angst, Snapely stubbornness. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Saved from the Grave

~

That Potter was trying to save him wasn’t surprising. He’d always had a protective streak a mile wide, and Severus had inexplicably made his list. The surprise was when Aberforth joined in. Severus wasn’t inclined to hear him out, but curiosity got the best of him. 

To Severus’ aggravation, he brought Potter. 

“Albus left instructions.” Aberforth held up a phial of memories. “Said if you survived, you’d need these.” 

Potter was fairly bursting. “I knew Dumbledore wouldn’t just abandon you!” he crowed. 

Severus huffed “You know nothing,” he snapped. “Get out.”

On reflection, he should’ve known that wouldn’t stop Potter.

~

“But I _did_ kill Albus Dumbledore,” Severus repeated. 

His court-appointed solicitor sighed. “On his instruction, to fulfill an Unbreakable Vow! If the members of the Wizengamot were made aware of the circumstances—”

Severus shook his head. “You’ve been talking to Potter again.” 

“Mr Potter won’t stop owling. Or Flooing.” The solicitor smiled. “He’s even asked the Minister to intervene.”

Severus ground his teeth. “Potter’s not part of my defence—”

“Nor are you.” The solicitor stood. “Let me know when you’ve decided you want to be free, Snape.” 

Once alone, Severus sighed. Why could no one understand he’d never be free?

~ 

The trial was a farce. 

Potter was front and centre, shooting hopeful looks at Severus while conferring with his solicitor, who’d stopped talking to Severus days before.

Aberforth attended, too, though he held himself apart, glaring at passers-by. 

In the end, when the verdict came, Severus wasn’t surprised. Potter paraded students in to testify that he’d protected them from the Carrows’ predilections, Kingsley testified to his role in the order, and Albus’ memories, viewing confined to Wizengamot members, sealed it.

“You’re free!” Potter beamed. “Time to celebrate!”

“Celebrate this travesty?” Severus spat. “Ridiculous.” And ignoring Potter’s hurt look, he left.

~

Severus debated long and hard about seeing Aberforth, but he claimed he had information Severus needed, so… “State your purpose.”

Aberforth handed him a phial of memories. 

“I’ve seen Albus’ memories.”

“Not these, you haven’t.” Aberforth turned to leave. Obviously he wasn’t interested in conversation.

“Wait, what are these?” Severus asked.

Aberforth smirked. “View ’em and see. Albus said you’d be stubborn unless someone hit you over the head with it.” And with that odd statement, he left. 

Later, after viewing the memories, Severus sat in the dark, thinking. Then, before he could change his mind, he sent an owl.

~

“I was surprised to get your owl.” Potter looked wary, suspicious. Severus didn’t blame him. 

“I was surprised I sent it,” Severus admitted. 

They stared at each other for a moment. Finally, Potter smiled tentatively. “Did something happen?” he asked.

Severus squared his shoulders. “Aberforth came by yesterday.” 

Potter frowned. “Dumbledore?” 

“Do you know any other Aberforths?” 

Potter laughed. “I guess not. What did he say?” 

“Not much. He gave me some memories of Albus’.” Severus watched Potter closely. “They were of a certain conversation between you and him.” 

Potter blanched. “Fuck,” he whispered.

Severus smiled. “Evidently you recall it.”

~

Severus waited for Potter to claim it’d been a mistake, that he hadn't admitted sexual feelings for him to Albus, but instead, Potter calmly said, “I stand by everything I said.”

Severus gaped. He got control of himself quickly, but not quickly enough. “You don’t mean that.”

“Don’t tell me what I mean,” Potter snapped. “One of the last things Dumbledore advised was to trust you. I told him I couldn’t, but that I did find you—”

“Fascinatingly hot.” Severus snorted. “Yes, I viewed the memory.”

Potter sighed. “Well, it’s how I feel.” He rose. “Now if you’ll excuse—”

“Wait.”

~

Severus wasn’t sure how they’d ended up conversing long into the night, or how they’d ended up in his bed, shagging until the wee hours, but as Potter’s head rested on his shoulder, he knew Albus had arranged it. 

“You deserve happiness, Severus,” he’d said the very day Severus had been forced to kill him. “All you have to do is live, and I’ll make sure you get it.” 

‘Happiness’ apparently snored softly and had a regrettable tendency to drool, but Severus somehow didn't mind, and as Potter shifted closer, Severus reflected that perhaps freedom was worth something after all. 

~


End file.
